jj_niksterfandomcom-20200213-history
JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction
JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction (also known as JJ Nikster 2, JJ Nikster: Senate of Destruction, or simply JJ 2) is Closed Umbrella Games' second JJ Nikster game. Currently, it can be downloaded as a PC standalone game. Plot In the winter of 2235 AD, JJ Nikster travels to Washington DC after the destruction of his home colony, New Connecticut. He is told by corrupt senator Jade Ford to investigate the Cave of Lincoln to see if he can find any Abolishers down there. JJ goes down there only to find that he has been betrayed and left down in the cave, which is crawling with demons. JJ finds his way out and is able to return to the surface of the city. Once he does, JJ is challenged by Ford's unnamed right hand man to a game of Dodge Snowball. JJ wins the challenge at one point. Two weeks later, Ford leaves DC on a "business trip" when he is actually on a mission to join the Abolishers to take down JJ and his weapon, the legendary Hammer of Bobo. At this point, JJ has saved Washington DC. However, the Abolishers are tracking him down. The game ends with JJ sealing his spirit within the Hammer of Bobo as well as adopting the name The Sultan in case his soul is released and found by Ford and the Abolishers. Gameplay Gameplay mechanics are similar to that of the previous game. Players can still do things like open a chest, run away from an enemy, add items to his/her inventory, etc. However, one new mechanic not seen in the previous game is the enemy classes. There are different kinds of enemies, each with a different ability. Players can also find a blue orb (called an Op Start) that will lead him/her to an underground level. The player can play a tournament-based snowball game at anytime. Since a money system is present in Senate of Destruction, the player can interact with 3 people: a tailor (can change the player's outfits), a merchant (can buy items from the player), and a doctor (can completely heal the player if he/she is wounded). Senate of Destruction has a day-night cycle similar to that of the previous game. Like the previous game, items are present in Senate of Destruction. New items include grenades, food items, trade items, etc. Another new gameplay mechanic is a save/load feature. Development According to Closed Umbrella Games' founder and president Jake Bayer, the project started in January 2013. Senate of Destruction's development ended on September 22, 2013. looting a chest]] Sequel Main Article: JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation A sequel to Senate of Destruction, titled JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation, entered development on October 29, 2013, the same day'' Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' came out in North America. It was released on the Windows Store on May 10, 2014. Trivia * The day-night cycle is 16 minutes and 30 seconds long. See Also * List of Enemy Archtypes * Save and Load * Closed Umbrella Games * JJ Nikster (character) External Links * Blogger Page with Playable version of JJ Nikster 2 * Download page for PC version of JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction